The New Goddesses are Back with a Friend!
by PrinceAladdin2
Summary: You thought you saw the last of Meghan, Liz, Sonmi and the rest? You were wrong. Their back, and with a new friend by their side, and a permanent stay in Ancient Greece, their lives are changing forever. At least 75% of the credit goes to Lellida.
1. Return of the Goddesses

The New Goddesses are Back with a Friend

**The New Goddesses are Back with a Friend!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of the stuff I'm using, and I'm giving at least 75 of the credit to this fanfiction to Lellida, the original author of **__**Too much pizza and candy**__**. This is my own, self-created sequel to that fanfiction. I hope you like it!**_

It had been a month since the girls had gotten back from Ancient Greece. They never spoke about it, hid their goddess costumes away, and only used their goddess powers when they were really annoyed. They thought they would never go back, but they were wrong.

"Class, we have a new student today," said their teacher, Mr. Bacon, one fine morning. "Please give a big welcome to Willie Smith!" With no further ado, he opened the door to the classroom, and a boy about the same age as the girls walked in. He had dark brown hair, which was around neck length, a black shirt with a white logo on it, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Hello," he said to the class. "I think we'll have a great year." It was. After school, he hung out with the former goddesses and they always had a great time. He made up games, he pampered the girls, and he even let them talk about whatever they wanted to. However, one night, everything changed. He had just given the girls, and Jason, who he had asked to come, a manicure with strange green nail polish, when the room began to spin like a top. The girls gasped, but Willie kept calm, and within moments, they were all in the grand hall of Olympus, just like it was two months ago!

"We're back?! But how?" gasped Sonomi, who, like the others, found herself in her goddess costume.

"It's relatively simple," said Willie, completely at ease with his surroundings. "Word gets around pretty quickly were I lived. Soon everyone knew about the girls and boy who had vanished and come back in strange costumes out of nowhere. I immediately began to investigate. Soon, I had found out everything about your adventure. Turns out that your pizza guy was an agent of the gods, and your pizza had a special potion to bring you here. But, it wasn't strong enough to keep you here forever, as you learned. So, I made a potion that would. So, now that I've explained the whole story, and we all know we can never leave even if we wanted to, no matter how hard we tried, let the re-coronation begin!" With that, the gods began to glow, and the process of choosing the attributes of the new gods and goddesses began for the second time ever.


	2. The Ceremony

Hello, everyone

_**Hello, everyone! I'm back! This chapter will show the goddesses and gods choosing their titles, again. After that, you'll see the ceremonial feast and display of the new divinities. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: The Ceremony

When the gods and goddesses chose their titles, again, everything went along like before, until it was down to Lindsay, Jason and Willie. Lindsay thought for around five minutes before deciding. By this, everyone knew that she no way, no how would be the goddesses of hermits again. After this, Lindsay spoke up. "Alright, that's it. I've made up my mind. I couldn't take it being stuck on that island last time, so I'm going to be the goddess of metalwork." Hephaestus quietly got off his throne, picked up Lindsay, and took her to his throne. Next came Jason, who decided to be Hephaestus' apprentice. He soon was sitting on Hephaestus' throne next to Lindsay. Finally, there was Willie who thought for several minutes. By the time he decided, all the gods were getting tired of sitting there.

"Alright everyone," Willie said with a smile. "I'll be the god of punishing boys in general and boys who disrespect girls or think they are better than them, which is so not true, and also god of books." At first, there was complete and utter silence everyone thought about Willie's choice, which was something no other boy would ever, ever say. Then, Athena, Artemis and Hera stampeded toward him. He was scooped up in their arms, and before Zeus could protest about having three tutors, he was conversing with Athena about the art of magic, which he was a master of, as evidenced by his elixir nail polish and it's ability to take anyone who it was used on to Mount Olympus, to be immortal gods and live there forever.

"Alright, alright," Zeus said with fear in his eyes as he looked at Megan and Willy, the avengers of the female race. "Your training schedule will have to be changed a little. Everything will be the same up until the training session after lunch. After that, you will have a fifteen minute break, then have a third training session with your first mentor for those of you who do not have three mentors. Those of you that do will report to your third mentor's palace. After the session, everything will go as before. Also, Hades has decided to move here for the time when Persephone is in the underworld, which is now, so Becca's training will go on here. Not only that, but Marjorie will be training here, learning how to make things happen at the worst or best or weirdest times. Her teacher will be Hermes. That is all. There will be a ceremony in three hours. Good bye."

With that, the new gods and goddesses found themselves in the changing room from the last time. "Alright, Megan, so, how about a boy is walking down the street and, all of a sudden, he's in a pit of lava inside of a sealed cave in a lifeless wasteland?" Willie asked.

"I like the way you think, Willie. I think we're going to be good friends." Megan replied, getting back into her goddess outfit, which, like everyone else's, had disappeared once they had chosen re-chosen their titles. The others, excepting Becca, all had great fear in their eyes, even though they had nothing to fear from Willie. Becca just looked at Willie with an icy stare, only there was a pinprick of warmth in it. A few hours later, the ceremony began, and it was exactly like the last time, except that Lindsay's outfit was now a stunning red, orange and yellow dress. Then, Willie's arrival changed everything.

Suddenly, the room went very dark. Then, images of instances of women being abused by men rose up in a vast pillar. Then, a voice rang out. "Long ago, the Primordial Mother gave birth the human race. She meant for women to rule, but a demon tricked her into making men rule. This injustice has went on for years. Now, it ends." All of a sudden, the lights came back on, and Willie was standing in the center of the room. He was wearing black pants with white designs and a black shirt with white shoes. He wore a golden bracelet the fit his arm perfectly and was set with the nine pure gems. "Hello, everyone! I'm Willie, god of punishing boys in general and boys who disrespect girls or who think that they are better than them, which is so not true, and books. I won't take pity on anyone unless he sincerely repents. So watch out Zeus!" With that remark, Willie walked over to his mentors, and sat down.

"Alright," Zeus said, more frightened then ever. "The reintroduction has ended, let the feast begin!" At that, the Great Hall became the exact room the goddesses feasted in after becoming true goddesses the last time. Everything was just like before, except for the food. Everyone gasped when they saw the food. It was amazing

There were the cattle and sheep of Helios, roasted to perfection, sweet black figs and licorice tea. There was white wine, saffron cake, date cake and chamomile tea. There was lamb and peas, green beans with almonds, pistachios, greengages and grapes. There was red wine, cherries and strawberries covered in syrup, pomegranate soup sweetened with sugar, more roast lamb, grilled fish, guinea foul, flat bread that melted in the mouth and many kinds of cakes covered in nuts and syrup. There were noodles with bean sprouts, bamboo shouts, water chestnuts, honeyed chicken and lychees in syrup. There were swordfish caught in distant seas and stuffed with a hundred different kinds of shellfish, skewers of delicate meat basted with fruity sauces, and a giant cake shaped like a winged dragon. There were noodles cooked in broth, fried shrimp, and a banana cake. There were several more dishes, but no one cared what they were. They just sat down, and ate. They ate and ate for hours until everything was gone. After they finished, they staggered to their rooms. The beds were softer than air, and they soon settled down to sleep, with their stomachs full of all the good food, and with the imaginations full of their training and their new life.

_**Alright! I'm going to follow the same chapter format of **__**Too much pizza and candy**__**. However, there will be no guest chapters since everyone will be training on Mount Olympus together. Also, I'm thinking of turning this into a fanfic series. That's all! Bye!**_


End file.
